Starlight Celebration 2006/Guide
Event NPCs Smilebringers: *Christina, Bastok Markets (G-9) *Charmealaut, Northern San d'Oria (J-9) *Atagei-Portagei, Windurst Woods (H-11) Impostor Smilebringers: Bastok Markets: *Belizieg (E-8) *Harmodios (K-10) *Peritrage (F-10) Northern San d'Oria: *Justi (G-8) *Vichuel (J-9) Windurst Woods: *Millerovieunet (J-12) *Retto-Marutto (H-12) *Taraihi-Perunhi (K-10) Twinkling Treant Spawn Points: *West Gate, Bastok Markets *Parade Ground, Northern San d'Oria *Dhalmel Farm, Windurst Woods Walkthrough Start the celebration off by purchasing the Dream Hat for 10,000 gil from any of the Festival Moogles found in the following locations: * Northern San d'Oria (D-8) * Port Bastok (L-8) * Windurst Waters (G-10) With your hat on, speak to the Smilebringer in the city you are in (see above). He/she will ask you to hand out a present to one of the children. This can be done once per Vana'diel day no matter which city you are in. This will raise your "Holiday Fame" by a little. This fame is needed to teleport to any of the major cities using the Smilebringers. It's also used to obtain the Dream Hat +1. Every few Vana'diel hours, the Smilebringers will disappear and the Twinkling Treant will spawn. Go to the spawn location depending on your city (West Gate for Bastok, Parade Ground for San d'Oria or the Dhalmel Farm in Windurst) and chase after the Twinkling Treant and do the /cheer emote at it. Make sure you are /cheering at the Treant and NOT the Moogle. When you reach the fountain of that zone, the Treant will disappear and the Smilebringer will respawn. Talk to the Smilebringer and he/she will tell you to search for the Impostor Smilebringer. This can be one of three NPC's in the zone you are in, you will not have to zone. After interacting with the Impostor, return to the Smilebringer and he/she will give you the Nation's Mog House Item (Dream Coffer for Bastok, Dream Platter for San d'Oria and Dream Stocking for Windurst). Repeating this after you have the Nation's Mog House Item will allow you to get a Dream Robe, repeating while wearing the Dream Robe will allow you to get a Dream Robe +1, subsequent times you will receive fireworks. *It is believed that you need max fame with the Holiday Children in order to obtain the Dream Robe+1 To Obtain the Dream Hat +1, put any of the City trees (bought from the Dream Hat vendor) in your Mog House and wait a Real Life night. You also will need maximum Holiday Children fame. When you talk to your Moogle the following Real Life day (NOT 24 hours) your Moogle will give you a "special present". Go outside your Mog House and use the present from your inventory and you will get the Dream Hat +1 in your inventory. *The tree you place in your Mog House does NOT need to be your nations. Rewards *Dream Coffer (Bastok; after scaring off impostor for 1st time) *Dream Platter (San d'Oria; after scaring off impostor for 1st time) *Dream Stocking (Windurst; after scaring off impostor for 1st time) *Dream Robe (Any city; after scaring off impostor for 2nd time) *Dream Robe +1 (Any city; after obtaining the Nation's Item, Dream Robe, and Dream Robe +1)